Script Excerpt: Kazuya Confronts Bandai
(This excerpt details a brief yet scintillating battle between Bandai and Kazuya in mid-season 1. The fight takes place in the nearby Shining Forest starting moments after Bandai has visited a forestry café. Although Kazuya's attack seems random and out of the blue, it is later revealed that Bandai unknowingly picked up an artefact that belongs to the Mishima Clan (a mysterious amulet) and Kazuya wants it back. The reason Kazuya disappears is due to the fact that he had, unbeknownst to Bandai, taken the amulet during their encounter, and had no reason to continue fighting.) ---- Smashing hard through the wooden wall, Bandai grimaced as he hit the floor at a high speed. The thin drizzle of rain laid another layer of mist over the forestry café as the deep blue clouds smothered the baby blue sky. A nearby lamppost flickered on as darkness began to loom over the forest. Almost as soon as the light appeared, it fazed out as Kazuya drained its power. "Stand, Bandai. Don't admit defeat to a pile of lumber." Bandai emerged from the outhouse and nonchalantly punched a jutting piece of wood to his right, sending the splinters scraping across the concrete floor. "Normally I'm the one who has the element of surprise, Kazuya." He remarked with a slight smirk, dusting sawdust off of the left side of his deep grey hoodie. Kazuya took a threatening step forward, clenching his fist. "You must be losing your touch." He chuckled. Bandai held out his arms, "Oh, I'm not. But I couldn't say the same for you." Smiling, Bandai disappeared in a cloud of light grey mist. "Clever." Kazuya said, before turning and shocking two other duplicate Bandais who, in turn, also turned into mist. As the veil of mist dissipated, the true Bandai leapt from atop the café, performing a Ninja Plancha and taking Kazuya off his feet momentarily. Kazuya performed a backwards action roll, almost parallel to Bandai who sprung to his feet. They struck their fighting poses and circled around each other. Kazuya was the first to attack, summoning immense power to his right foot and performing a sidestep kick which Bandai dodged and threw a tornado elbow, which was blocked by Kazuya's rising left knee, which struck Bandai in the jaw. Bandai span around due to the impact and upon regaining his senses, whipped an upper-leg kick which made contact. Kazuya flinched slightly and retaliated with a violent uppercut. Bandai flew into the air after the attack and corkscrewed. Realigning himself in midair, he landed in a crouched position before trying to sweep the advancing Kazuya, who jumped in the air and stomped on Bandai's chest. Kazuya sneered at the hurt Bandai and lifted his hand into the air to summon lightning. As he was distracted, Bandai held out his own hand. As the thunderbolt crawled from the clouds and made contact with Kazuya's hand, Bandai called out: "Magnet Art: Conduction." Upon contact, the lightning bolt shocked both combatants as they yelled in pain. Kazuya pulled himself to his feet and sniggered, "My power is too great. You cannot deflect it. My abilities are loyal to no one but me." Bandai hoisted himself to a kneeling position and exhaled in pain. "It may be loyal to you, but you can't deny the fact that I just inflicted pain unto you with that power." He groaned, picking himself up. Bandai blinked slowly and pulled his hood up, "Now..." He began, realigning his gloves and pulling his neck tube over his lower-face, "Let's fight." He whispered. As he finished, the two warriors lunged towards each other and threw many, lightning-fast attacks, each one being blocked by both. The rally of attacks was cut short when Bandai kicked himself into the air and fired a ball of ice from his fingertips, which Kazuya plucked out of the air, threw to the floor and stomped on. Upon looking up, he saw ten duplicate Bandais sprinting towards him. With a single stroke of his index finger, the clones exploded, releasing grey mist into the air. Kazuya stood still for a moment. In the centre of the mist, Kazuya saw a faint, pulsating, orange light. As the mist dissipated, a six foot tornado of fire hurtled towards him. Kazuya was blown flying backwards as the fire tornado imploded. He landed not too far away from the real Bandai, who ran towards him with hands made from earth. Kazuya half-countered Bandai's attack and they hurtled at high speeds towards a nearby clearing. They crash-landed on the grass which was illuminated by the now risen moon's glow, landing yards apart. For the first time, Bandai was the first to stand. "Getting tired?" He mocked. The reply that he received was in the form of a blast of purple energy that collided with his throat. Bandai was flung into a nearby tree and, upon making contact, climbed the tree with the agility of a cat. Bandai leapt from the tree only to find that Kazuya was no longer there in the centre of the field. Bandai looked around for a moment before teleporting to the top of the aforementioned tree and using it as a watchtower. Bandai observed 360* before dropping down into the tree's leaves for cover. Upon sitting on a branch, Bandai sniffed the air. Nothing. Kazuya had disappeared. Bandai leapt from the high ground to the grass and still found no sign of him.